


Lifetime Of A Fanboy- HSW & KSS

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Falling In Love, Fire, How Do I Tag, Kind of happy ending, Love, M/M, Reincarnation, no seks, seungsik superstar, seungwoo junior artist and fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: The movie Om Shanti Om, but Seungwoo is Om and Seungsik is Shanti.Or, where Seungwoo falls in love with a top superstar and the superstar does too but fate twists them.I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

A flick to the mullet laying on the nape of Seungwoo's neck was all he needed to get on with his day.   
His bestfriend Sejun waited for him outside patiently. An impatient boy, Sejun was...  
But when it came to his bestfriend, it didn't really matter, because he could Seungwoo the world if he asked for.

Well, except Seungwoo's description of "world" was unique.

  
"Hey, Sejun!" Seungwoo said, a high five to Sejun who fixed his button-down and suspenders as they walked to the small open café, where all the locals sat to drink tea.  
"2 chai teas!" Sejun called out to the man that served them tea almost everyday with the same smile on his face, Jisung.   
"Seungwoo, Sejun! How are you both?" He asked, coming right away with 2 cups of chai tea placed on his tray and placing it down in front of both boys.

Lets introduce Han Seungwoo,   
A junior artist struggling to get his acting skills recognized in the industry, 24 and very much in love with a person who doesn't even know his name. His mother is a retires junior artist and his father died a junior artist, too.

"We are good as always!" Sejun replied, sipping from his tea already.  
Seungwoo finished his cup right away, it was like coffee for him. One cup, and Seungwoo could tackle the whole world.

"You really can't be a star with that name, Wooya."  
"What?! Why? Its a good name!"  
"Really? Han Seung-WOO! Sounds weird. Sounds like a....junior artist"

Seungwoo groaned, "Oh come on!" 

He got up quickly, adjusting his black suspenders and brown loose shirt, tucking it back again into his pants.  
"Off already?" Sejun asked and Seungwoo nodded his head, rushing away.

  
Seungwoo's mother, Mrs.Han ran outside with a bowl of rice in her hands, "Seungwoo!"   
Sejun chuckled and walked to the woman he thought of just like his own mother,  
"Mummy, he is fine. He went to meet his lover on the bridge!"   
She rolled her eyes, 

"Girlfriend? Him?"

  
Well, yes Seungwoo was just a little over-dramatic, but it was understandable.   
Kang Seungsik was just THAT beautiful.

So, there stood Seungwoo on the bridge, talking to Seungsik endlessly, making the on-lookers and passer-by laugh at him,  
"Weirdo"  
"Freak"  
"Failure"

But, Seungwoo couldn't hear anything when he was talking to the love of his life.   
The giant billboard that held Seungsik's poster for his upcoming movie displayed right across Seungwoo,  
"I don't know why people want me to change my name! Its my name. Its my identity. Anyways, I have a feeling I'll be big really soon. And then, you will be proud of me, Seungsik..."   
He paused, smiling shyly,

"You aren't getting bored now, are you?"

  
A trio of middle-schoolers laughed at him from afar, but this was Seungwoo's happy place.

  
No schedules, nothing.   
And came another morning for Seungwoo whose mother started by protecting him from evil spirits and guarding him with prayers strong enough for him to become a superstar,

"Mama, please! You are being annoying!"

Mrs.Han faked surprise, clutching her chest and twirling away, "My, MY SON! How could you say this?!"   
Seungwoo gelled down his further, flicking his mullet had become a signature thing to do for him which he actually picked up from the biggest superstar, Park Minho.  
"Yeah yeah, stop overacting. This is why you are a junior artist!"

"Seungwoo!! My dear, if only I had accepted that role in 'Big Screens'...I'd be a superstar!" She stared out the window, regrets pooling in her stomach, half of which were worthless because she knew she rejected the offer for playing the role, just to marry Seungwoo's dad.   
And she had 0 regrets for that.

"But you didn't! And thats how we became a family of junior artists! Dad died a junior artist, you ARE a junior artist and I'll die a junior artist, too!" He was getting angrier second by second, but his mother cupped his face gently, "Seungwoo, don't talk about death....please." 

"Whatever." He stomped away, not even greeting the poor Sejun waiting outside for him for half an hour.  
"Seungwoo!" The woman walked out barefoot, yet again going to run behind her son, if only Sejun wasn't there to always stop her and help her.

"Mummy, relax. He is gonna go and vent to his lover~"  
This time, though, she furrowed her eyebrows, "What lover?!"

"Seungsik....I really am getting tired of being hopeful. Do I even deserve this? I am talented...." he run a hand through his hair, smirking cockily, "...and handsome. But no one recognizes me. I'm becoming tired and I'm growing sick of this all. I'm afraid I'll give up my dreams soon..."

Yes, people were making fun of him, but the Seungsik standing in the billboard, a close-up of his gorgeous features as he looked down to reveal his dark eyelashes, didnt make fun of him. Ever.

And, neither did the Sejun and Mrs.Han.

Instead, she walked to Seungwoo and hugged him tighly, "I'm sorry for not understanding..."  
He hugged her back, "It's okay, Mom. I understand..."  
She then looked at Seungsik. With the absence of a TV, or telephone and lack of social interactions, she didn't know about the superstars, but she smiles fondly and pats her son's shoulder,

"Nice choice, son."

He smiled shyly, "Ofcourse..."

  
"Alright, Alright, Wooya! I got you something to cheer you up." Sejun said, dimply smile brightening up Seungwoo right away who hugged Sejun, "What is it?"   
Sejun pulled away from the hug, "I got us a chance to see Seungsik tonight!" 

"What?!"

  
Seungwoo had never seen Seungsik in real life, yet. The man of his dreams was so beautiful on that large poster, flowers surrounding him and peach hair that set on his head like a crown.  
So to say he was enthralled would be the LEAST, only.

As him and Sejun stood among the crazy crowd for the movie premiere, front row and waiting for the stars to walk the red carpet.   
The Seoul city was laid-back still, the 90's superstars were shining under the street lights and flashing lights.   
"Aren't you excited to see Park Minho?" Sejun giggled from beside Seungwoo, who was wearing a fancy red plaid tuxedo, black button-up and slicked his hair back.   
"I am thrilled!" Seungwoo smiled brightly at his bestfriend who returned it,

"He is our role-model afterall."  
Its their passion for acting that makes Seungwoo and Sejun even closer, because no matter where they go, they will always be together with their passion.

They were inseparable.

A car with the numberplate "Star 999" stopped, right at the red carpet and Park Minho stepped out of the backseat, royal blue suit and mullet, his wide-legged pants made him look so much more attractive, he didn't seem like a man in his 40's at all.

"Park Minho Sir!!!"   
Seungwoo and Sejun squealed like fangirls. 

And then, came the next car.   
Blue and bright.

As the wheels screeched and came to a stop, so did Seungwoo's breath when he noticed who was in the car. The door was opened by a guard and stepped out the prettiest human alive, dressed in a light pink and dark pimk combo of frillt shirt and tight pants that hugged his frame so delicately.

A large pink flower perched behind his ear, and a net light pink cape flowing behind him just like royalty.   
The screams seemed to quieten for Seungwoo who could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, even if the shouts and screams had only become louder. 

Seungsik raised his petite hand, and waved at the onlookers with a gorgeous eye-smile, the smile that made Seungwoo's stomach drop and stars to shine in his eyes.   
And as Seungsik walked by, his own hand reached out to get just a little bit of Seungsik's existence but instead,

the net cape Seungsik wore got stuck in his wrist watch.

And with every step Seungsik took, Seungwoo was trailing behind him with the piece of cloth stuck in the screw that held the cheap watch together. 

The guards pushed back the crazy fans, and time slowed for Seungwoo live that moment.   
When Seungsik turned to wave to the fans on his right, though, he noticed from the corner of his eye: Seungwoo. 

He apologised, "Oh--Sorry!" A small giggle escaping past his dark lips, when he noticed his cape had gotten stuck to Seungwoo's watch. Seungwoo had raised his wrist, just to let Seungsik know the reason he was being followed was only because of the incident.   
Seungsik's fingers gently pulled out the cloth, careful as not to tear it and as his fingers worked on it,

Seungwoo tilted his head to look down at Seungsik who was busily trying to take off the little connection he had with Seungwoo. 

With that, Seungsik turned around to leave, while the guards rushed to Seungwoo to drag him away from the scene. He could care less though, all he did was lean on the guards and clutch his chest from the heaven of an experience he just had, and more so because Seungsik turned around to flash one last mesmerizing smile before turning around and walking inside the premiere theater.


	2. Passionate Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo is passionately in love with Seungsik.

If Sejun had to be honest, this broke him in two. Without Seungwoo noticing, Sejun ran from place to place to look for oppurtunities for anyone to cast them alongside Seungsik, or as Seungwoo had recently started calling him, 'Sikkie'.   
Nonetheless, he was happier than ever when the director or a small shooting accepted their talents and called them for one of the scenes as minor background characters.

So, stood Seungwoo and Sejun in Hanboks and hats, "Sorry Sejun, but only one of you can have a line." The director said, looking up through his glasses as people hurriedly set up the set and prepared for the giant fire in the open ground.  
The place was empty, a few dried grass peeking out only and the staff was busily setting up dry bushes to light up for the gigantic fire scene,

Sejun had been given an easy choice, ofcourse he was going to choose Seungwoo for the line,  
"Yeah sure, Seungwoo will handle the line. What's our role, again?"  
Seungwoo crossed his arms, listening intently to put his all in the role.   
It was a shame he wasn't recognized by big parties yet, for he was not only handsome but also hardworking enough to overwork himself for any project, big or small. 

"The scene plays out, a huge fire is set and the hero saves Seungsik, you and your friend will run around the place screaming, and......Seungwoo,"  
Seungwoo waited for his line, he was excited off his bones to know what his lines were. He was excited to know Seungsik will hear his voice, he was **thrilled** to realize that Seungsik will see him, hear him.   
"Your line is, 'Run'. You will scream that once and get out of the frame."

  
Sorry if you heard a glass shattering, it was just Seungwoo's heart being broken into pieces. But he hid it behind a bright grin, quickly getting into his role.

  
-♡

  
The hero apparently was a junior artist himself, climbing his way up and admiring Seungsik.   
"Lights, Camera..... _ACTION_!" The director said, letting the staff set the place ablaze. It was a time too backward for editing, only real fire could catch the scene perfectly.  
And Seungsik was in the midst of the flames, a neat rose placed behind his ear and black dress shirt that had the slightest of the embroidery done with white lace and pearls. 

It was like he was the main star, he was the eye-candy there and he made every single heart throb, male or female didnt matter for a beauty like Seungsik's.  
And perhaps that's why he was casted for roles like 'heroine' more than 'hero'.

Seungwoo ran around the place, screaming and stopping in front of the camera dramatically, "RUN!!!!!!"   
Sejun had to hold back his laugh at that but he stayed in character.   
The hero although was stuck.

Stuck behind a small lining of fire, a cowardly man who was not fitting for the role of a hero.   
"Director! The hero is not going into the fire!"   
The director was a stubborn man, he eyed the scene and shook his head no, "Keep the scene rolling. We can't put the set on fire twice!" 

Seungsik was growing panicked every passing second, the fire was surrounding him scarily and he didn't understand how to escape it. The hero wasn't entering either to atleast bring Seungsik out, and now he was trapped. The orange, yellow and reds crowded Seungsik and he frantically looked around the place for any way out. 

Everyone ignored Seungsik, too selfish and too indulged in saving themselves only.   
Except for one man.

And that was Seungwoo.

  
Seungwoo spotted Seungsik, gaze quickly darting to the hero who was yelling, "I CANT JUMP INTO THE FIRE FOR SEUNGSIK! I AM SCARED OF FIRE!"   
One of the staff grabbed his shoulder, an emergency laced in his voice, 

"But SEUNGSIK IS TRAPPED, YOU FOOL!"  
The fire was almost everywhere and the director still refused to say cut to end the shooting,

"Seungwoo!" Sejun called out to his bestfriend who had already jumped across the fires and running right away to Seungsik.  
The smaller male's eyes widened seeing Seungwoo, and surprise dawned on him even more when Seungwoo unhesitantly carried Seungsik bridal style out of the fire.  
A set of flames entered from their right and Seungwoo quickly dodged Seungsik away, turning his back to the flames but he couldn't even feel the heat of the flames because all he could feel in that moment were Seungsik's arms wrapped around his neck, and body frail and petite in his arms.

The world seemed so much more beautiful in that moment, Seungwoo was too focused on taking Seungsik to safety to even think of how precious this moment was.

The cameraman recorded the scene from the back, getting the view in action and satisfying the jerk-of-a-director.  
" _CUT_!" everyone ran at the command, quickly covering Seungsik into large blankets and cooling him down as soon as Seungwoo gently placed him down on the ground.  
Meanwhile, Sejun took Seungwoo away to tend to the idiot's injuries whose back had burnt from the sudden explosion of flames earlier.

  
-♡

"Ow! That hurts!" Seungwoo exclaimed, his stomach over the lousy couch's arm rest, shirt ridden up to expose the burn on his back. Sejun had wrapped the lower torso now with bandages, carefully mending Seungwoo's injuries.  
"I'm glad it does! Why did you do that, stupid!"   
Seungwoo opened his mouth to speak but Sejun beat him to it, "What would have I said to Mummy if something more serious would have happened back there?!"

Seungwoo was about to interject again, but Sejun _still_ wasn't done talking,  
"Just how foolish can you be, huh?!"  
Seungwoo got up, frustrated and annoyed, "So?! What if something happened to me?! You want me to sit back and see Seungsik in grave danger?!"   
He took a deep breath in, "Listen, Sejun. I can do anything for Seungsik." His back faced the entrance for the medical tent set up at the set as he vent out to Sejun. 

Unbeknownst to both, Seungwoo and Sejun, Seungsik had just come at their camp, standing at the entrance and about to butt in, pausing only when he noticed the anger in Seungwoo's voice,   
"Yeah, I jumped into fire for Sikkie, and I'll do it again. And again, and again. And a thousand times again for Sikkie. So what if I died in there, huh?"

Sejun turned around, finally facing Seungwoo, and Seungsik ofcourse who was right behind him. Sejun was about to calm Seungwoo down but seeing Seungsik, he grew awfully quiet.  
"If I can die while saving Seungsik, I'd do it!"   
Sejun pursed his lips, raising his eyebrows at Seungsik behind the taller frame of Seungwoo, trying to give a hint.  
Seungwoo furrowed his eyebrows, "What? What are you doing?" Seungwoo mimicked Sejun's actions.  
Sejun tried to signal again, but Seungwoo only mimicked him. 

Lastly, Sejun turned himself around for Seungwoo to mimic and the moment Seungwoo twirled around and his eyes stopped at Seungsik, he fixed his demeanour and got flustered.  
"S-Seungsik...you....hi." he said awkwardly, fixing the hair laying on his nape shyly.   
Seungsik chuckled, hiding his gorgeous smile behind the back of his hand, "Hi. I came to express my gratitude to you for today." He said, voice so smooth and soft that Seungwoo's dimple popped out and he swooned inwardly,

"Gratitude? Oh no no, anyone would've done that if they were in my place." Seungwoo said, fixing his shirt as nervousness creeped inside of his bones. He felt so shaky, it was like the world was spinning for Seungwoo.  
Seungsik's face had a soft yet serious look, not intimidating yet stern, "But they didn't. No one did. The set was filled with people. You saved my life...." he waited for a name and Seungwoo was busy looking at Seungsik, flying away to dreamland when Sejun jumped in and slung an arm around Seungwoo's shoulder, 

"Seungwoo. His name is Seungwoo. I call him Wooya!"   
Seungsik smiled up at Seungwoo, catching the latter in his gaze through his dark eyelashes.  
Seungwoo couldn't **breathe** , Seungsik was so beautiful.   
"Well, I just want to repay you, Seungwoo."   
"Repay me? How dare I, a junior artist, be repaid by you, _THE_ Seungsik?"  
"What? We aren't at that stage anymore, we are friends now."  
Seungwoo blinked rapidly, quickly working his braincells to think of something, anything to ask from Seungsik and if God has given him this chance then he better grab it.

"I- thank you very much, Seungwoo. Let me repay you."   
Seungwoo leaned back a little, coolly saying, "Don't say thank you, please. I don't accept thank you and sorry from my friends. So, no sorry and no thank you between us from now on...."  
Sejun chuckled, "That's Seungwoo's very own dialogue! He even makes his own dialogues." 

Seungsik smiled at Sejun, "That's great!!"  
"Well, I do have something to ask you in return...." Seungwoo said shyly and Seungsik nodded his head happily,

"Ofcourse!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can find me as @seungsiksbaby on twt, im currently screaming over swoo solo.  
> Im sorry for no updates for so long :(


	3. A Night With The Dreamy Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejun best wingman  
> Seungwoo whipped

-♡

Standing near the small hall Sejun booked for the night stood him and Seungwoo. It had been 30 minutes late since the time Seungsik decided to meet up.  
Yes, Seungwoo had asked for a single night from Seungsik.  
It was too much for someone with a schedule as busy as Seungsik, yet Seungsik had nodded his head and flashed a heart throbbing smile, agreeing happily. 

In fact, deep inside Seungsik was wondering why would someone ask for something so small and simple in turn if saving his life.  
Seungwoo was in the position to ask for anything, he could ask for a hundred million won from the youngest superstar of the time or use him as a source to star in the biggest blockbuster.  
But Seungwoo chose a few, mere hours of time in the darkest hours of the night.

  
"I told you he wouldn't come!" Seungwoo said, frustrated and Sejun patted his shoulder, "Why wouldn't he, now? Just wait a little more."   
"It's not about waiting, but he is too mighty to come and spend time with a lousy fan like me!"

A person clad in a black veil from head-to-toe stopped in front of them, and Sejun asked, "What is it?" The boy started explaining, "Seungsik-ssi was saying he is sorry not for coming."   
Seungwoo's eyebrows furrowed, a tensed expression on his face with hurt all over it and he tucked in his white shirt above which was a light jeans jacket.   
"Huh, why? I didn't ask for anything big, all I asked for was a night. A single night. It wasn't like I asked him to buy me a thousand diamonds! Yet, he couldn't come?  
Go, go back and tell your Seungsik-ssi not to ever hurt someone like this again; make a commitment and back away from it.  
It's my heart, not a bangle. _He_ broke it and its broken now." 

He turned his body away, how could Seungsik just not come? Wasn't he so, so thankful to Seungwoo? 

And if he couldn't come, why didn't he just say it? 

"Why don't you tell it yourself? Your ' _sinner_ ' is right here~" and then the veil was removed by a pair of delicate hands and the voice this time was definitely so familiar, making Seungwoo snap around and laugh nervously, "Oho! I was telling him you would definitely come! He was saying you wouldn't come." Seungwoo said, suddenly so brightened by the idea that Seungsik actually came and even pranked him.  
"What? No you weren't! I was the one saying he would come!" Sejun argued back to Seungwoo and the elder male squared up, "Hey, no I was saying that!" 

"No, you were saying--"  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Seungsik cut the boys off who were going for each other's collars, "Cut it, boys." He smiled and shuffled around in his veil to pull out something out from a pocket somewhere. He slowly took off the wrap, and Seungwoo realized why Seungsik wore the veil, so no one could recognize him ofcourse.   
Seungwoo could feel his heartbeat quicken as he realized his dream was coming true, this was **THE** day for him, he could do anything tonight. 

And then the little ball caught him offguard, the small glitters falling slowly as two figures danced under it, so shiny and beautiful and with so much meaning. He looked down at Seungsik, wondering what his dreamy boy wants Seungwoo to do with it.  
"Its for you."  
"For....me?"  
"Yeah! You said no to saying thank you, don't say no to my gift." 

And how could Seungwoo say anything when Seungsik was smiling at him like that, and looking so mesmerizing. He gently cupped the ball in his hands and guided Seungsik inside, him and Sejun opening the place.   
They bowed and left a large space between them so Seungsik could enter inside while he took off the large veil. Underneath which, was a silk sky blue deep v-neck, blue wide-legged pants and ofcourse, a silk scarf that was sky blue as well.

The scarves could be said as Seungsik's signature.   
And Seungwoo was smitten over them.

Seungsik had a tendency to wear them once rounded around his neck, the material so soft against his skin. 

The place darkened, light purple lights glowing from Sejun putting purple colored plastic bags over the lights.   
Seungwoo scurried to the giant piano while Sejun escorted Seungsik to a table set up with tablecloth, a wine glass, handkerchief and he picked up the kettle that had ready-to-serve chai to serve Seungsik which had grown almost warm because of the long wait.

Meanwhile, Seungwoo had seated himself and slowly started playing the piano, calloused and pale fingers working gently on the instrument.

 _'I feel lost ever since I've found you_.'

Seungsik places his elbow on the table, and leans his chin on his palm, taking a small sip from the wine glass,

' _Even if I want to say something, what should I say?_ '

Seungsik looked down, then back up, dark eyelashes fluttering as he intently watched Seungwoo perform,

' _There is no language in this world,_  
 _In which I can describe you what you are to me'_

  
Seungsik could see honesty, and passion in Seungwoo's eyes, the anger from earlier had dissipated completely and his voice, his voice was so graceful.  
Something about Seungwoo's voice made Seungsik's heart flutter and it confused him but he didn't dislike the feeling.

' _If I say there is no one as pretty as you in this whole universe~'_

Seungwoo was serenading the superstar, and it wasn't Seungsik's first time but the feeling of being loved, the feeling he was getting from the fact that someone put so much effort into a night for him, was making Seungsik a little more happier than it should've.

' _It's really nothing of a compliment for you_.'

Seungsik smiled, a little dimple appearing under the corner of his lips and eyes turning into crinkles that resembled crescents in the night sky.

Seungwoo's fingers halted and the speakers around them slowly continued the rest of the song with Seungwoo himself harmonizing to it. The speaker's weren't the best quality, taken on rent with whatever the money Sejun and Seungwoo made in their lives.  
Infact, the whole night was prepared with all of their money put into it. 

He walked to Seungsik, who stood up and asked, "So, this song is yours?" Seungwoo nodded, "I worked hard to compose it and thought of you while writing it. Its for you, Seungsik."   
Seungsik couldn't help the heat rising to his plump cheeks, "Why, thank yo-- oh I can't say that." 

  
' _Your grace drowned in your playfulness,_  
 _Is showing on your face...'_

Seungwoo reached out his hand for Seungsik to put into it, but the action made Seungsik nervous. It was too intimate, could he do it? So instead, he placed the end of his scarf into Seungwoo's hand.   
Worry covered him, and he feared the rejection for holding Seungwoo's hand might enrage the latter but instead Seungwoo smiled. And happily jogged to the car he had rented and he remembered the owner saying how he will pay based on how much fuel Seungwoo uses and that's how Seungwoo decided to keep the car seated.

And its not like he could drive outside without a thousand people recognizing Seungsik anyways.

  
_'The thick strands of your hair,_   
_are resting on your face with pride...'_

The wall displayed a scenery of a road passing by, making it seem as if the car they were sittng in was moving and driving.  
Rented from Sejun's director friend, was the projecter displaying the scene behind Seungwoo who had held the door open for Seungsik to sit in first.   
He acted as if he was driving, exaggerating his expressions and earning a giggle from Seungsik. And habitually, Seungsik hid his smile behind the back of his palm.

It made him happy that Seungwoo could handle rejection, and treat Seungsik like a royalty. He felt important.  
He felt....loved.

' _The flowing scarf...._  
 _Its like a cloud'_

  
Seungsik found the lyrics sweet and romantic, totally his type and Seungwoo's personality wasn't helping one bit.  
Sejun turned the big electric fan to Seungsik, letting his beautiful hair flow in the air and Seungwoo's breath hitched, yeah he was definitely in love with Seungsik and he couldn't believe this night was happening.

' _Its like moonlight is_  
 _Filled in your embrace'_

  
Seungsik turned around to face Seungwoo who was already looking at him with a loving gaze and then Seungsik joked, "Focus on the road."   
Seungwoo chuckled, "Ofcourse~" he turned his face away, leaving Seungsik flustered and then he stepped out, the night too short for Seungwoo to make Seungsik feel special as much as he could.  
What flattered Seungsik was the amount of respect Seungwoo had for him, and how he didn't ask Seungsik for anything except his time.  
Call the boy a romantic sap, but Seungsik was happy in these little things.

' _If I say that this feeling of attraction isn't found anywhere else, and will never be found anywhere else than you..'_

  
He guided Seungsik to the large flat area with a few dry trees as a prop, purple bags were all Sejun could gather so purple illumiated the duo while Sejun, the ultimate wingman took the same electric fan to the next spot and with tue giant bag of shredded cotton, he threw handfuls one by one just so that the feeling of snowfall was created.

  
' _Its really nothing of a compliment for you...'_

  
The song had ended long ago, and another from one of Seungsik's super hits had started playing, yet all Seungsik could think of were the lyrics from the song Seungwoo wrote for him.  
He lost himself in the feeling of cotton hitting him softly and he spread his arms as if snow was actually falling on him.  
Seungwoo watched him endearingly, hands inside his jacket's pockets while he imagined him and Seungsik as the two figures in the ball that Seungsik gifted him.

Hand in hand, with one of his hand on Seungsik's waist, and one of Seungsik's hand on his shoulder as they waltz along the place, dressed in fancy tuxedos and Seungwoo would embrace him so gently, love him so tenderly and make him feel so special.  
If only Seungsik was his.

He snapped out of his imagination, teary eyed at what a moment he was living in, from the billboards to the actual Sikkie in front of him. Seungsik paused in the middle of his playing with the 'snow' when he noticed Seungwoo wasn't around,  
"Seungwoo?"   
"Yeah?" Seungsik turned around and saw Seungwoo leaning against one of the prop trees, "Come on, join me~" 

Another bright and gorgeous smile, so enthralling that Seungwoo could feel himself swoon and simp.  
He shrugged, "Right away." 

  
So they spent the night with each other, barely half an hour until 2 am would hit on the clock and Seungsik would leave.  
Seungwoo didn't care, all he wanted was this moment and he had it, how could he complain? He has achieved everything in his life.

_'If I say that...my soulmate,_   
_You are an angel or a fairy~_

_Then even this is nothing of a praise for you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is ANYONE READING THIS SKSKS


	4. Give Me A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings.....

-♡

  
"I have to take my leave now." Seungsik said, turning around to look at Seungwoo. The blue light from the moonlight was all that shone on them in the darkness of the night and Seungwoo smiled, "Thank you for tonight."   
Seungsik shook his head, "No thank you's and no sorry's in friendship. Remember?"   
Seungwoo nodded, "Ofcourse." Hands trembling slightly and he didn't waste a second in sitting on one knee and reaching out his hand.

Seungsik took a step back in surprise, "Wh-What?"   
"You can reject me. It wont hurt me. But, let me make you happy, Sikkie. Give me a chance. I will treat you exactly like you should be treated."   
He closed his eyes and waited for the answer, hand still trembling lightly and Seungsik's eyes were wide in shock.  
"I'll give you the whole world. I'll cherish you."   
Seungsik wasn't expecting such an end to the night, and he felt like someone was crushing his chest. His stomach dropped, and he thought what if someone saw him here?  
But he hated more that he was CONSIDERING this choice.

"I'm sorry....I can't."   
Seungwoo pulled back his hand and stood back up on his feet, "No problem!" He flashed a grin to make sure the other knew he was safe and Seungsik could feel his earlobes heat up again, thankfully the darkness saved him.  
"We are still friends. I hope you know that." Seungsik said, voice slow and more shy.  
Seungwoo blinked slowly, an assuring gaze so comforting that Seungsik could feel himself heat up even more.  
"I know." 

Seungsik turned on his heel to leave, he raised his arm and cupped Seungwoo's face, "Goodnight, Seungwoo."   
Seungwoo gulped, "Good.....night." how could he act normal after Seungsik touching him, _caressing_ his face so softly.

So precious.

Tonight was so _precious_.

-♡

Seungsik couldn't stop thinking.   
Happiness.   
_'Let me make you happy_...' 

He stepped out of his luxurious car, a pale yellow shirt with the sleeves loose at the ends and white pants paired off with yellow sandals and tinted sunglasses perched on the top of his pretty head. He adjusted the strap of his bag draped over the middle of his arm, eyes searching for Seungwoo and he noticed a small crowd gathered around the shoot.

He peeked above the heads, making way for himself with an ' _Excuse me_ ' and stood at the front. The locals at the shoot didn't seem to recognize him or either they didn't mind him, who stood like a sore thumb with his sense of fashion and beautiful aura.

His gaze followed Seungwoo who danced and shot a music video, wearing a red jacket and bright red pants which looked absolutely weird on him and Seungsik smiled softly, "Wow, what a romantic actor." The man beside him said and Seungsik smiled to himself.  
The scene suddenly changed to a villian entering and ruining the romantic song, interrupting both of them and Seungwoo snapped around from where he was holding the heroine's hand.   
"Hey, you! Don't you dare come near my lady!" 

Something stirred inside of Seungsik, he wanted to be Seungwoo's. He was ashamed to admit it yet it was the truth. He felt it in him, he felt the urge to go and hide in Seungwoo's embrace.   
"Oho! I will, watch me!" They proceeded on fighting, and Seungwoo dramatically went flying on a large tray with hay on it, saving his spine from breaking.  
Seungsik's eyes had become large from surprise, he almost thought Seungwoo might get hurt. And then the a similar tray carried the villian, bringing both frames closer to each other dramatically.

"Wow, what an incredible fighting from the hero." The man said again, and Seungsik watched the scene unfold, while Seungwoo's stomach hurt from the sharp hay hitting his stomach (dont judge him, it was all Sejun could afford :( )  
Somehow the villian disappeared and instead a large tiger appeared.  
Plushie, ofcourse.  
And Seungwoo wrestled it, growling, "Hey! Take this you big cat! Take this!" He punched it, and Seungwoo giggled, he found Seungwoo quite amusing.

"You fat cat. You naughty pussy! Huh! Who's your daddy now?" Seungsik giggled even more, looking as cute as ever.  
"Wow, what an acting!" The robotic man said from Seungsik's side yet again. Seungsik glanced at the man, ' _Just an on-looker...'_ he put his attention back on Seungwoo, ' _Something feels....off_ '

The clouds had surrounded the sky, a little darker from when Seungsik had set out. The shoot was pretty far for Seungsik, since Busan wasn't all that near Seoul, but he wanted to come. The director cut the scene and the plushie was taken away from Seungwoo, and Sejun ran up ro him first, patting his shoulders and dabbing tissues on the sweat dripping down Seungwoo's face as he stood with his back facing Seungsik and the crowd.

"Is he there?" He asked, breathing heavily to add the extra effect. "He is. And oh gosh, does he look pretty."   
Seungwoo inhaled deeply, "I bet he does." His dimple appeared, happily thinking of Seungsik.

And then when Sejun saw Seungsik move, he scurried away with a rush in his foosteps. "Ah, see you later!" He said, in a sudden Busan accent.   
"Autograph please." A soft voice came from behind and Seungwoo turned his head, seeing the hand, he chuckled, "Oh come on, autograph on a palm? I can't do tha-- oh..."   
Great actor, indeed, he was. 

"Sikkie....You? Here? How?!"   
Seungsik hid his grin behind the back of palm, a habit Seungwoo found so, so endearing. "I just decided to pay my new friend a visit." He looked so enchanting under the blue sky, so pretty that Seungwoo could feel himself swoon.  
"Quite a great actor you are!" Seungsik complimented. "Haha, not that much. You havent seen my death! I do that the best." Seungwoo rubs his nape shyly, a compliment from Sikkie....first compliment from his Sikkie. 

"In my last movie, I died and it went a super hit! It seems that people enjoy seeing my dying skills. And in this movie, I'll be dying four times!"  
' _Four....what? Seungwoo?!'_

Seungsik tilted his head in confusion, "Four? How?"  
"D-Double roles! There is a pair of twins and the villian kills them once before the interval....and then they born again and then....they get killed again!"   
And then came Sejun wearing a wig and hiding his face behind a mask while carrying an umbrella to shadow Seungwoo from the sun that was nowhere to be seen at the moment.  
Seungsik chuckled, "I have never seen someone, who dies 4 times, as happy as you." 

Seungwoo smiled,  
"I just like everything about the shoots, you know. The action, the dialogues, the feeling. It's a great feeling."   
Seungsik was quite timid compared to the talkative Seungwoo.  
The elder male stuffed his hands in his pockets, "It's just amazing, everything is so fun to do. And I feel like 'Wah~ this is what I'm meant to do' like you know this was what I was born for!"   
And then he pauses and looks at Seungsik properly for the first time that day, his breath hitching in his throat and he gulps down the bile there when the sunlight suddenly hits Seungsik's eyes and turns them honey-colored brown. 

So deep, and so **mesmerizing**. 

"Eh....You aren't getting bored, are you?" He asked, just like he used to ask the billboard. And Seungsik clicks his tongue ' **no** ', smiling largely right afterwards, "Ofcourse not!"   
Seungwoo pursed his lips, and then asked, "What's your favorite part of a shoot?"   
Seungsik replies, innocently, "Pack up." 

"Pack up? Someone said pack up! Quick, quick, pack up!" Said the 'director' as the whole place rushed, the audience disappeared and all the props were taken away, and the red jacket? The 'director' took that off too.  
Seungsik got surprised yet amused, little giggles escaping his lips.  
"Belt! Belt!"   
"It's mine! Now leave. You've ruined everything!" He was left, wearing just a white tank top and Seungwoo sighed, red cheeks from embarrassment.

He turned his body away, "I'm sorry Sikki-Seungsik...please forgive me. I lied about being a big thing in Busan."   
Seungsik furrowed his eyebrows.   
"I'm actually just a junior artist...and I don't deserve your friendship. Afterall, I'm just another lousy junior artist and you....well you are the sun of my universe."

Seungsik stepped closer to the Seungwoo who was slowly moving away, "Seungwoo....who said you are just a junior artist? You, jumped into fire for me." And then he placed a warm hand on Seungwoo's exposed shoulder, making his heart race and his blood pump faster than ever, the direct contact of skin to skin was too much for his little heart,  
"You are a hero." Seungsik said and Seungwoo turned around to see him, "Then, can I ask you again about what I said last night?" 

  
Persistent was Seungwoo's personality trait. He was always stubborn, had always been. From the candy stores to his little shoots.   
Seungsik nibbled on his bottom lip nervously, hand long taken off of Seungwoo's shoulder yet all Seungwoo could think of was the touch.  
"I know there are millions who love you--"  
"Millions don't matter. True love is only needed from one person, Seungwoo. And you're just not that person for me."

Seungwoo looked away, he would call himself shameless yet he couldn't bring himself to.  
"I understand. I'm sorry again." 

He said and quickly fled away, he couldn't see Seungsik anymore. He had the chance to be friends but he let it slip because of his immense love. And now he was left with nothing but shame. 

  
And it pained him.  
The feeling hurt him so much. 

And so, he took Sejun and downed bottle after bottle of soju. The dark night took him in as he poured the drink bitterly down his throat, and Sejun warns, "Wooya, this is enough."   
He ignores his bestfriend and gets up from the rice sacks which he was using as pillows under his butt.   
Sejun was sitting on the ground, cross-legged. The place was familiar, behind the large official building was their and a couple of orphans and homeless people.

A kid came around Seungwoo, "What happened, Hyung? You seem sad."   
Seungwoo smiles, eyes teary and he ignores the kid, too. He holds the bottle of soju like a trophy and proudly smiles, Sejun watches him, frustratingly running a hand through his short hair. It hurt him to see Seungwoo this wasted, he was not expecting this to happen anyways. All he ever wanted was happiness for his bestfriend.

""Ive wanted you with all my heart  
So much so that the entire universe conspired to bring you to me." Started Seungwoo, adjusting his collar that was open and crumpled, a few prominent stains of beer on the white dress shirt.

  
"They say, if you want something with all your heart,  
Then the entire universe works to help you get it.  
Today, you all have given me what I wanted.  
Thank you, thank you very much."

The speech was meaningful, and Sejun liked it. And he felt tears prickle his eyes when he realized someday he will see Seungwoo, the rising star, the superstar, give a speech just like this. 

"Im thankful to you for you have turned my dreams into reality.  
I feel like the king of the world!  
Thank you for making me believe that just like in movies, in our life too, finally in the end, everything is fine.  
Happy endings!"

  
Seungwoo wiped his own eyes that were letting tears fall and his voice trembled,

 _"And if its not happy, then its not the end of the movie_." 

  
-♡

"Mom! I'm home!"   
"Seungwoo, where were you!" She hugged him right into her arms tightly, "Gosh, I was so worried."   
"Mom~"   
"You reek of beer...are you alright?"   
Seungwoo looked down at her, pain evident in his eyes. And a mother knew everything about her child, anyways.   
"You worry too much. In the end, I'll always come home, Ma." 

She nodded, and took him to bed to put him to sleep, gently massaging his scalp,  
"Sleep well, my dear." 

-♡

  
"Seungwoo, I got us another shoot. Its just a small part, we need to wear masks and dance around. You can do it?" Sejun said, sitting in front of the said man as they sipped chai. The next morning had come dreadfully for Seungwoo.

His eyes were swollen, but he nodded, "Ofcourse." It looked as if all his energy was gone.  
The enthusiastic Seungwoo was just unavailable today. 

-♡

And so proceeded the shoot, and both boys got into work, wearing the masks and revolving around the actor who shined brightly in the middle of the scene. Seungwoo would usually imagine himself as the lead actor but right now, he couldn't move his brain.   
Even more so when he saw a familiar car stop at his shoot, and Seungsik step out, clad in grey and white clothes that made Seungwoo feel suffocated because they were that beautiful on him.

Thankfully, he had the mask on and Seungsik couldn't recognize him. So the superstar had to leave, half-hearted but a weird feeling bugging him that Seungwoo WAS there.

He rejected Seungwoo.   
He regretted it.  
 _So why did he do it?_


	5. Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character(s) Death ahead ⚠️

  
-♡

  
The set packed up, leaving Seungwoo dressed in a white button up and black pants to mix in with the background characters. He sat near the fountain, head drooped and mind wandering away.   
' _What should I do?'_

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he couldn't even feel Sejun taking place beside him, "Wooya....stop pacing out." Seungwoo blinked, and he was out of the cage inside his brain at being called out, "I'm trying."   
Sejun wrapped an arm around Seungwoo's shoulder, "No, you're not. We've been together since the diaper days. I know you too well."   
Seungwoo pushed back his tears, the frustrated and angry tears as he hugged Sejun tightly. 

The sun set down on them, leaving just a few red tints in the sky and Sejun pulled away first with a soaked shoulder, "You wanna go home?"   
He shook his head, "Not yet. I'll be back later. I just need some time alone for tonight.."  
And he asked for a favor.  
"....so don't come looking for me."

-♡

  
He sat near the large set for Om Shanti Om, the big movie that Seungsik was starring in, with Choi Byungchan as the producer. The banglow was huge, crafted beautifully inside and a metal gate with a small square window guarded the building's fancy insides.  
The movie had yet to be shoot but Byungchan had flaunted about the gorgeous set more than enough.

The TV, radio, newspapers all had been boasting about how beautiful this particular location was for the movie. And Seungwoo had to admit, it _was_ beautiful. He cupped the crystal ball between his much larger hands, eyes teary. He had decided to meet Seungsik one last time, apologise, and leave to live on his life. He couldn't breathe with the guilt eating him. The figures moved slowly, and he thought if in one parallel universe, him and Seungsik could actually be like that.   
So close, and so intimate.  
If he could ever hold Seungsik in his arms and treasure him. 

He spotted the car and quickly ran inside, closing the metal gate behind himself and hiding behind one of the large pillars in the gigantic hall. The rooms were lined up on either side of the hall, a giant chandlier in the middle of it as a large set of stairs lined up above to the first floor and divided into two by the ends, going each way.  
The golden hues, and faun colors made everything so soft and beautiful, bright red curtains guarding the pillars. 

The lights were still closed so Seungwoo couldn't see much except the red curtains behind which he hid his huge frame. He adjusted the collar of his white jacket, under which was the light blue shirt paired off with white pants for himself.  
' _How shameless of me to still dress nicely.'_

A giggle echoed in the quiet hall, "Byungchan~"   
Byungchan carried Seungsik inside bridal style, "Where did you bring me?" He asked, smile evident in his voice and Seungwoo felt his heart twist and turn.   
"Isn't this the set for Om Shanti Om? I don't want to see any set~"  
Byungchan places Seungsik down gently, and Seungsik takes this action as a chance to adjust his fancy black silk shirt, with a see-through back. His sleeves were airy at the ends, and cupped his wrists tightly. The neckline was deep to expose some of his porcelain chest and a beautiful red rose sat neatly behind his ear, curled hair ever so pretty in a perm above his head.  
"You don't want to see your wedding hall either?"  
Byungchan said and reached out his hand to click on the lights, illuminating the whole room, "What?!" Seungsik exclaimed, eyes wide with suprise and excitement.

"Byungchan?" He called out and Byungchan grabbed his hand, pulling him inside, "This, was supposed to be the set. But now, its just our wedding hall, Seungsik-hyung. Because,"  
He cupped Seungsik's face in his hands, "There is no one more important to me than my Seungsik Hyung." His eyes bore into Seungsik's.

A black suit covered Byungchan's frame, black shirt and jet black pants, his shoes clicked against the marble tiles as he enthusiastically explained,  
"Here will be a red carpet spread for the guests to walk inside from-"  
Seungsik's eyes twinkled, heart hammering against his chest.

Yes. Him and Byungchan had been in a relationship since the past year.  
And thats only why he rejected Seungwoo.

Byungchan's dimples appeared and he grinned, "And here will be a fountain, from which will pour not water, but champaigne." Seungsik imagined the scene, the chattering of guests and a huge fountain pouring champaigne. "And right here, under this chandleir--"   
Seungsik looked up, and Byungchan held both of his hands into his own, interlocking their fingers.   
Their eyes met again, "We will say our vows."   
He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss onto Seungsik's lips,   
And Seungwoo couldn't take it anymore. So he runs out through the back door, quickly escaping while Seungsik and Byungchan held each other in a tight embrace with Seungsik standing on his tippy toes to reach his arms around the taller's neck.

Seungwoo felt his tears slide down his cheeks, and under the small fountain situated a little far from the banglow, and he throws the ball into the water.   
' _So this is why he couldn't be with me....so this is **why**. But I guess, a big producer holds more importance than a junior artist anyways_.' 

  
-♡

  
"I'm so sorry for not trusting you in the start, Byungchan-ie." Seungsik whispered in Byungchan's ear, and the taller male wrapped his arms around Seungsik's waist,  
"No. I'm sorry that you trusted me." His voice turned monotone and his grip tightened, Seungsik's face dawned with confusion and fear, "Huh...?"  
"You really did a mistake with that." His 'hug' had became cruel and tight enough to break Seungsik's fragile back in two, he frantically grabbed Byungchan's shoulders, "I-It hurts!" 

Byungchan pulled back, and tightly gripped Seungsik's wrists, so harsh to emit a wince out of his lips, "Byungchan, you're _hurting_ me!"   
"NO, YOU ARE HURTING ME!"   
He lets go roughly, and Seungsik stumbles a few steps back, "Wh-What are you doing, B-Byungchan?"   
"This. This was supposed to be the biggest movie of the whole industry! But I am just a little producer who has recieved all this from YOUR name. I can't have the money for 'the biggest movie' or whatever. And if I back out now? That'd be too much shame.  
No one even likes you anymore....and this set is ruined now! Its useless because neither the movie will be shot here and neither our marriage!"

He threw Seungsik to the stairs, letting him fall on the hard stairs,   
"I can't bear this financial loss, and the fact that in the end all I'll have is someone as stupid as you? No. I'll listen to the public, I'll gain the sympathy and fame. It's a shame this set has to be ruined, though." 

Seungsik's eyes watered and he started crying, holding back sobs as he sat up on the stairs, sprawled in an uncomfortable position,  
"I've already made all preparations to burn down this place. And with this set, will be ruined the reason for its ruin too.   
You, Seungsik, will burn along this set."   
Seungsik gasped, he shook his head in disbelief, mouth agape, "Byungchan, no. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for whatever I did unintentionally. But ple--"  
"Too late." Byungchan said lowly, pulling out the lighter and with a click, he turned the lighter on and lit the cigarette in his mouth before he dropped it onto the floor.

A trail of fire starting from there and spreading through the tiles and onto the stairs, inching closer to Seungsik who shook and trembled, "Byungchan, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"   
Byungchan ignored the pleas, gave a small wave and walked outside the building, leaving Seungsik alone in the fire that was set ablaze.   
The flames spread more and more and Seungsik ran behind Byungchan, who swiped the metal door shut in one go, locking it from the outside with a smirk.   
He took out the cigarette and exhaled smoke into the dark night sky, pressing a kiss onto his forefinger and middle finger and then touching it on the small square window in the door where Seungsik begged and cried for Byungchan to let him out with tears flowing down his face.

His once-gentle hands slammed on the door, and he knocked and thundered on the door for someone to hear him and help him, ofcourse the noise made Seungwoo turn around from his sobbing session mid-way. He quickly wipes his tears, sense of urgency in his chest and he sees Byunchan leave, who drives a little far and orders his men to 'Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't leave the place.'   
The 2 well-built men got on their way to the building while Seungwoo had already run to the door and started looking for ways to get Seungsik out.

"Sikkie! I- I will get you out. Don't worry." He said, trying to calm Seungsik down who cried out, "Seungwoo!"   
He slammed and punched the door, trying to save himself, but to no avail, "Seungwoo! Help me, please. Please, please save me!"   
In his heart, he knew he'd be safe now. Seungwoo had said afterall, that if he jumped into fire once for Seungsik, he could do it again, and again and again just for Seungsik.  
In his heart, Seungsik trusted Seungwoo. 

He always recieved the desirable respect and trust from Seungwoo.

Seungwoo looked around frantically, and spotted a brick lying around. He picks it up and motions Seungsik to move back, afterall Seungsik could barely hear him. But just before he could hit the brick, the men came and grabbed Seungwoo from behind, letting the brick fall from his hands and onto the ground with a thud.   
They pulled him, and the bald one landed a punch straight on Seungwoo's nose, a crunch sound came and Seungwoo felt his world spin and blood trickle down his nostril.

But his mind only said, 'Seungsik, Seungsik, Seungsik' he loves Seungsik, more than anything and everything. Nothing mattered right now except Seungsik.  
The other man punched his stomach, making Seungwoo drop on the floor, he kicked his abdomen again, "Agh!" Seungwoo groaned and fell on his back, before he stood up and started running to the door again but he was kicked on the back of his knee, and kicked. Again and again on his stomach and his legs until Seungwoo gave up and fell back. 

He didn't want to fight.  
He didn't want to prove himself stronger.  
He didn't want anything.  
Except Seungsik.

"He's done. Let's go." They said, leaving a hazy, half-conscious Seungwoo and driving away. His eyelashes slowly opened and he picked up the brick again, same motive but different decision.

_'If Seungsik can't come out, I'll go in'_

-♡

"Sikkie! Seungsik!" He called out, through the fire that burned angrily around him. The curtains were lit, the stairs were lit, and from the first floor, he heard Seungsik call out, "Seungwoo!"   
Seungsik blindly stepped down the stairs, he had to say something to Seungwoo.  
All this time, Byungchan had treated him like shit. Which is why he never trusted him, a toxic and abusive relationship he was in, where he mentally drained and abused.   
But today, he thought he would finally recieve some love.

He rejected Seungwoo only because Byungchan was a prick and would never allow anyone to come around Seungsik, to love him, because Byungchan could only torture Seungsik.  
And Seungsik wanted to escape, he wanted to escape from Byungchan and to Seungwoo. He didn't care who Seungwoo was, Seungwoo LOVED him. Seungwoo respected him, understood him, adored him.   
Seungwoo was the one.  
And Seungsik had to tell Seungwoo that. 

Seungwoo spotted Seungsik, and he walked to him, a burnt pillar suddenly falling and scaring him, but this was no time to be scared so he dodged it and continued reaching to Seungsik with his hand reached out in front of him.  
' _Just....let me hold his hand. Everything will be okay!'_ Seungwoo thought.

"Seungwoo..." Seungsik said with a smile, droplets of thick tears layered under his beautiful eyes, and Seungwoo had to admit that Seungsik was absolutely gorgeous no matter what.   
"I got you, Seungsik!" Seungwoo said, gulping down fear and reaching out more while Seungsik did the same. There was still a long distance between them but they reached out to each other.  
To their true loves.

"Seungwoo....I-"   
**BOOM**!

The fire hits the gasonline cylinder in the kitchen, a massive blast echoing through the air and sends Seungwoo flying out the window, the last scene in front of him being Seungsik. Just Seungsik trying to avoid the enormous blast.

His body rolls out the road and in the middle of the road stops a car, number plate reading 'STAR 999'  
"Honey! What did you just do?!"   
"Is he alive?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Let's just take him to the hospital!"

  
-♡

"Ah, its a boy!" Said Minho, and his wife smiled at him, "What should we name him?"   
"Park Seung Woo." he smiled back at his wife, "Yeah...Han Seung Woo."

He stepped out of the room when the doctor called him,  
"Minho Sir....we are sorry. He was almost dead already."   
The man nodded understandably while the nurses draped the white cloth over Seungwoo's dead body.

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember.....  
> 'If it's not happy, It's not the end.'


	6. Memories

**30 Years Later-**

His eyes flutter open, back warm against the velvet bedsheet tightened on the round mattress and his blanket covered his lower torso only. The sunlight burst in through the window when the servants pulled back the curtains. "Mhmm..." he mumbled and got up. Just before his feet could touch the ground, a servant placed warm shoes before him so he could walk comfortably.   
As he walked through the corridoor filled with servants lined up holding his morning stuff for him, he tightened the purple silk robe around his waist. 

"PARK SEUNGWOO!"  
"PARK SEUNGWOO!"  
"PARK SEUNGWOO!" 

The voices screames outside the balcony, and he stood there, gazing at his fans that screamed and cried,  
A reporter holds her mic to her lips and points at the crowd before her, "Park Seungwoo's fans have arrived at his house to wish him a happy 30th birthday! The superstar has turned 30 this year and--Oh look! Its the man himself!"  
Stood in the balcony, Seungwoo, running a hand through his dark hair and smiling softly,  
He blows a kiss and the screams go louder.

Boys and girls held banners for him, and his father, the living legend of South Korea wishes him a happy birthday with a hug while they looked at the sight before them.

  
-♡

Hanse opens the door to Seungwoo's room rather harshly, "We have to go see the set in 10."   
Seungwoo grabs his chest, in a matter to calm down his erratic heartbeat from the jumpscare his manager gave him, "Can you learn how to knock?"  
"No. Get up. I'm waiting downstairs."  
"I'll get up only if you-"  
"Seungwoo...." Hanse said in a warning tone, 

"What? I'm bored. Come on~" Hanse entered the room, "What?" He puts his hand on his hips, looking all professional in the tie and suit. "I heard someone saying you can put a pencil up your nose?"  
"Yes. That's my talent."   
"Do it. Show me."   
"Can we NOT waste time on this? You have to-"

Seungwoo was stubborn, still.  
He had always been afterall.

"Please please, show me!"   
He acted like a child, even though he was a grown up. And the nation's-most-loved at that. Hanse takes the pencil in his hand that Seungwoo was previously using to write a script in his spare time. Hanse turns his head away only so half his face is visible and he pretends to put it slowly inside,  
"Stick it up! Stick it up your nose." Hanse holds his laugh back at that, scrunching his eyes for the added affect,  
"We will try other holes after this! Stick it up your nose!!!" 

  
-♡

"Couldn't you choose a set closer to home, Hanse?"   
Hanse passed a dirty look to Seungwoo while his hands were still on the steering wheel,  
" _YOU_ said to choose one that's perfect for the director."  
Seungwoo pursed his lips, a leather jacket over his white tank top and black skinny jeans. His signature would definitely be the smart watch on his wrist though.   
When the smart watch first came out, it was deemed lame and useless until Seungwoo wore it and paired it off with every outfit and suddenly the sales were going high as literally everyone wanted to be like Park Seungwoo.

"And we are going _SO_ far just to go to a **BURNT** place." Hanse said, providing info and Seungwoo's face contorted, "What?!"   
"Yes! The ' _set_ ' is burnt down to crisp, there is nothing there!"   
"Then why are we going there?" Seungwoo asks, slightly frustrated he was enduring such a long ride just to go to a burnt place.   
"Because the director said this place is the best fitting for the script he chose."   
Seungwoo feels himself get mad but he controls it, anger issues rising up his throat,

"The place hasn't been touched in 30 years. Pure trash only. Yet, the director chose it. Apparently it was the set for the biggest movie of South Korea in the 90's. But the set got caught on fire and the movie couldn't even be shot." Hanse pushed the glasses up his nose and looked to his side to check why Seungwoo was so quiet.   
Seungwoo is gaping at him, face stern and surprised, "Are you kidding me, Hanse? You approved a set like _THAT_? What's one thing okay about this place?'

He sits up, the seatbelt restraining him still, "Its burnt down, the movie about to shoot there was a flop-"  
"Not a flop, now."  
Seungwoo's voice gets louder as he speaks, "NOT a flop? The shoot was cancelled entirely! And we will be shooting there? Ugh!"   
Hanse nods, "You do have a point..."   
The superstar rolls his eyes, "Let's just go for now."

-♡

So they arrive at the place, the entrance of the set was a large steel gate guarded by bars and their car entered when the guards opened the door. Large 2-story buildings lined up their sides in the shape of a small town and Seungwoo looks outside his window, rolling it down and confusion fills him when he hears some kind of familiar voices in the back of his head.  
It was like there was something, some kind of pieces of memory but he couldn't make out clearly.

  
_2 chai teas!_

  
_You really can't be a star with that name, Wooya._

  
_Oh come on!_

  
_I don't know why people want me to change my name!_

  
He exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, "Hanse....have we been here before?"   
"What? Ofcourse not. I just told you it's been shut down for 30 years."  
Seungwoo eyes the large building in front of him, familar yet unfamiliar.  
The director says behind him, "Come, Mr.Hanse, I'll show you to the makeup rooms, they are on-"  
"The 2nd floor, on the right." Seungwoo completes automatically,  
"Yeah, how did you know?" The director asks but Hanse diverts them to just show them the makeup rooms.

  
And then Seungwoo turns around and spots the large, almost entirely black building.   
He feels a pang in his chest and his feet move on their own to the mysterious building, as if there was a magnet in that place that pulled Seungwoo to itself.  
He stops in front of the stairs leading to the gate, a small square window in the gate....

The same building his Seungsik had died in.

But he doesn't remember...yet.

He steps up the stairs and stops in front of the small window, the shattered glass making the hair on his nape stand up. He raises his hand and touches the glass just merely only to see a sudden flash of Seungsik screaming for help with fire blazing behind him.  
"WHAT THE HELL-"   
The image disappears in a mere second, leaving Seungwoo surprised and shook.   
'What in the world was that?' 

"Sir, the shooting is over there!" A female staff called out and Seungwoo nodded, leaving the front of the building with a heavy heart.

  
-♡

  
The shooting is interrupted in the middle, and Seungwoo is quickly taken away to strip out of his hero costume to change into comfortable clothing until the drizzling ends.   
He wears an oversized t-shirt and black pants. He leaves to explore the place further to collect all the memories, he believed in past lives.   
He knew he didn't had amnesia, he knew he had been here before but not as Park Seungwoo.

It could be a figment of his imagination for all he knew but his heart knew it was more than that. 

He pauses in the corridoor that prolonged down to rooms on the right side, and he hears a voice much familiar.  
He hears people talking so he calls out, "Who's there?" But recieves no answer. his feet carry him to the room by themselves, and he peeks inside.  
To his horror, the room is in perfect shape, no burns nothing, a makeup room with a dresser and colorful objects and, stand there two males, one of them so pretty and mesmerizing that he knocked the breath out of Seungwoo's lungs.

They were arguing about something incoherent to Seungwoo, and he sees the taller guy grab the smaller one's cheeks harshly, he hears him call the smaller one "Seungsik" and his brain clicks like another memory just re-opened.  
He repeats the name in his head and sees the taller one harshly push "Seungsik" 's face away, tears well up in Seungsik's deep brown eyes, they make Seungwoo feel protective and he walks to the figures that were ever so faded in the air, just like ghosts.  
he raises his hand to touch and see if it really is his imaginatiom but he couldn't touch it, and then in the corner of the room, in a window up high cut out for the fan to fit in, he spots a face looking down at the scene.

He walks closer and then the face becomes clear,   
It was him.  
It was Seungwoo.

His heartbeat pounds in his ears,  
' _How_...'

"Sir? Are you okay?" The director snapped Seungwoo out of the trance and Seungwoo blinks, tears in his eyes and breath heavy, he tries to process everything and notices the room was burned down with only spiderwebs visible.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

-♡

He feels the urge, the attraction to walk here and there. And he doesn't even know how. It was like his feet knew where to go and it was like someone was helping him. But no one was.

Its fate.   
You return to where you belong.

And he is taken automatically to the empty and dried fountain bottom, where he sees the crystal ball and he picks it up immediately as if he's been looking for it for ages now.  
And maybe he actually was.  
He was 30 now, the youngest and richest superstar of South Korea but he still felt like he was living his whole life over again.

The ball felt so delicate in his hands, broken from when Han Seungwoo had threw it into the fountain frustrated. The figures were still intact and Seungwoo felt his chest tighten once again, as some memories tried resurfacing yet again.

"Seungwoo, come, let's leave!" 

The shooting got postponed for that day and Seungwoo turned around to see Hanse by their car and he sits in the backseat to drive back home.  
He needed rest right now.

He shuts the door behind himself, the window rolled down and an elderly woman grabbed the window, "Seungwoo! Seungwoo! I know this is you, my love. Come home, son. Please!"  
Seungwoo grabs his chest, "Who-Who are you?? Guards!" 

They take the woman away, while she yells at Seungwoo to come 'home'.  
"Well, today was eventful." Seungwoo says, rolling up his windows.

  
-♡

  
"Mummy....he isn't OUR Seungwoo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Seungwoo had a rebirth.  
> I honestly dont know how the readers would feel about this but I actually really love this movie and wanted to put into 2seung....so yeah  
> AND the rebirth events take place in 2010!


	7. He Remembers

The warm night welcomed Seungwoo as he adjusted on the dark leather chair.  
Tonight were the Yearly TV awards, ranging from awards for best actor of the year to the best debut. Large LED lights decorated the giant hall, reporters and photographers gathered at the red carpet outside.

Seungwoo sat between Minho and Hanse with Hanse on his left, a red button up and black coat along with black pants. He runs a hand through his hair, waiting for the nominations for the best actor of the year.   
He had worked himself off this year with numerous works, juggling between sets with Hanse dozing off whenever he had the chance to. Hanse was kind of adored by Seungwoo more than an artist adores his manager, they both stay together no matter what.

"You ready for the award acceptance speech?" Hanse asks from beside him, the manager had gotten his bleached roots retouched just before coming, the fresh color giving off brighter vibes.  
He's clad in a white v-neck and navy blazer with matching bottoms. Seungwoo nods his head, "Ofcourse. First ever award after continuous hard-work."  
People were always bringing him down about the nepotism, and it was disheartening when he would actually work hard for it.  
But isn't that what nepotism is all about?

Your hardwork can never match with those who don't have any connections with those who don't. The struggle they go through is something else.

Just like himself in his past life.

  
The artists are all lined up in rows of seats, fancy dressed and the senior actors Jung Hoseok and Park Jimin stand up on the large stage to announce the award,  
"The award....for best actor of the year goes to..."

Seungwoo grips his chair tightly, anxious,  
"Park Seungwoo!" 

"YES!" Seungwoo says and gets up, walking to the podium to give his speech but...  
' _What was it again?_ '  
In the back of his mind, he is panicking about forgetting his speech but actively his brain seems to have a backup plan.   
Voices meddle in his brain, flashes of a mysterious man he had come to recognize as Sejun.

Everything was spinning around him and unintentionally his hand raised to the nape of his neck to flick the hair there, he grabs the mic and starts, holding the trophy in his other hand tightly,

"They say, if you want something with all your heart,  
Then the entire universe works to help you get it.  
Today, you all have given me what I wanted.  
Thank you, thank you very much."Ive wanted you with all my heart  
So much so that the entire universe conspired to bring you to me.  
I'm thankful to you for you have turned my dreams into reality.  
I feel like the king of the world!  
Thank you for making me believe that just like in movies, in our life too, finally in the end, everything is fine.  
Happy endings!  
And if its not happy, then its not the end of the movie."

Sejun is sitting in front of the little tv, in his mid 50's, eyes wide and mouth hanging open because nobody except him and the little kids witnessed that speech.  
But the face was obvious enough.

Seungwoo, _his_ Seungwoo had been reborn.

And Mummy felt it in her heart all along. 

Thats why she chased Park Seungwoo blindly.

-♡

The after-party was going in full bloom, wine and champaigne everywhere as Seungwoo danced off his first ever trophy. He wondered where the speech came out from, it was like he memorised it, or he had said it before.  
He hears chatter and the noise grabs his attention, making him turn his body to the centre of attention and the glass in his hand is left unattended when he sees who's in the middle.

  
Tears are welled up in Seungwoo's eyes at the after-party, heart racing as he sees Byungchan enter the party and shake hands with his father. The party seems to pause and freeze,   
Memories come flashing in, dozens of them, from seeing Seungsik on the red-carpet to singing him songs all night, and from Seungsik's enthralling smile to the love of his life surrounded by giant roaring flames...and he exhales harshly, while his father calls him over.  
"Seungwoo! Meet Choi Byungchan, the biggest producer of our time. He's been in Hollywood for the past 20 years and came back just recently. He wants to do his comeback movie with you as the lead actor, I hope you both get along well."

Byungchan is easy, long hair pulled back into a ponytail and sharp eyes hidden behind glasses. Almost 60, he was anything but young yet the charisma was felt.  
' _Charisma, my ass_.' Seungwoo thinks and grits his teeth, blinking back the tears when his father tells him to shake Byungchan's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Seungwoo."

"Yeah."

  
-♡

Seungwoo opens the door to his old home, "Ma?"  
"Seungwoo?" She gets up from his bed and runs to hug Seungwoo, "Even if its my imagination, atleast you're home."  
He hugs her back, warmth spreading through his body, "Its not your imagination. I'm here. I remembered everything." She pulled back and touched his face gently, "You're home...Seungwoo." 

"Wooya?" Sejun called out and went to envelop Seungwoo as well who fell back in the embrace, "Sejun! See? I told you I'll become a star one day." 

"You won't leave again?" His mum asked, giving Sejun the moment to calm down and stop crying, "I will not. I promise."   
They exchange more hugs and Seungwoo catches up on what happened after him.

  
-♡

"Seungwoo....no one is going to believe that story. Its 2010, no one believes in rebirth in these times."   
Seungwoo and Sejun stood at the bridge, the same old bridge where he spent hours talking to Seungsik('s billboard). But this time, the billboard belonged to a wrist watch advertisement of Seungwoo.  
"I dont care who believes me."

"Witness? You'll fight in the court for what? No witness? There isn't even any evidence!" Sejun was stating the point here, he was right.  
"We didn't even find Seungsik's....dead body. Or YOURS!"   
Seungwoo's hands held the iron railings, eyes watery,

"I just can't give up on Seungsik. I have come back for THIS. Dont you understand? Fate made me born again, just so I can get justice for Seungsik."  
He breathes in, shaky hands and shaky breath, he has become so weak on the inside at the mere thought of Seungsik,  
"I can't forget his screams, his pleas. I just can not. We were helpless back then but this time, we have everything in our hands. We CAN MAKE A CHANGE IN THE ENDING." 

  
"But Seungwoo, this is new generation. How will we fight against **THE** Choi Byungchan?" 

Sejun listens quietly the reply Seungwoo had, "Me meeting him, getting me memories, meeting you and Ma, this is not just a coincidence. And I said it, didn't I? 'If you want something with all your heart,  
Then the entire universe works to help you get it' Then we will get it."

He nods, seeing the passion in his bestfriend. Oh, how he missed this voice and this warmth. "Its you, afterall. Stubborn as ever." Sejun chuckled. 

-♡

  
Seungwoo gladly agreed to the lunch, sitting opposite of Byungchan, relaxed back in his chair in a grey blazer and black turtleneck underneath.   
"I am up for Om Shanti Om only."

Byungchan rubbed his temple, "Seriously? That movie is a whole flop. I didn't even write a climax for it."  
Seungwoo shook his head, "Flop? What are you talking about? You got paid 4 times more than the price of the whole set by the insurance company, went ahead and married the daughter of Kim Seokjin, became a billionaire AND worked for Hollywood. All that because of Om Shanti Om."

Byungchan gulped visibly, "You seem to know a lot about me."   
Seungwoo smiled innocently, "Research"  
Thinking how much it shattered him when he found out all this because Seungsik was killed just so Byungchan could marry someone rich and be famous, go under a non-existent crisis and get the insurance money.

"In fact, I even know that a scary incident happened at the set. The main character....what was his name? Seung..."

"Seungsik."

"Seungsik! Seungsik what, again?"

"Kang Seungsik."

  
"Yeah, where did he go?"

  
"Disappeared."

Seungwoo made a surprised face, playing along, "Disappeared, yes. Poof!"

"Yeah. But seriously that movie isn't that amazing." 

"It is. To me, it is. The perfect balance of romance, comedy, action and suspense. It will hit blockbluster, trust me, Byungchan. I reject all scripts, its my ego. I like Om Shanti Om, its either that or nothing."

The waiter brings a freshly lit steak and Seungwoo flinches, "T-Take that AWAY!" the waiter gets flustered and leaves the men to pour champaigne in their glasses,  
Seungwoo takes about a minute to calm down but he does, slowly breathing,  
"Are you okay?" Byungchan asked and Seungwoo nods, "I'm afraid of fire....always have been. I don't know why, though."  
And its true, he didnt know why but now he did.  
It was because of Seungsik.

  
"I see...well, you're really stubborn, Park Seungwoo. So I guess we will do Om Shanti Om. Do you know you're super, super stubborn?"

Seungwoo blinked knowingly, "Yes, I know that."  
"I'll be going back to America for a month. When I come back, make sure the other lead is prepared." 

_'Oh, so he is leaving me to find the other lead_?'

"Sure."

_'Anything for Seungsik.'_

  
They clink their glasses, "Cheers to a new beginning?"

"Cheers to a new **end**." Seungwoo corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like this is SO slow. And honestly not sure if anyone is even reading this but oh, do i love writing this.   
> So yay!


	8. Found you, again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of excited for the end hehe

"One month....how will we prepare everything? An actor befitting for Kang Seungsik?" Sejun said, dark brown shirt and a muffler wrapped around his neck.   
"Let's just get on with the auditions. We have Ma for help, anyways. She will teach the actor all the charisma and poise for Sikkie."  
Sejun nodded, he surely did have a point at that. 

They sit down on the chairs side by side, tables in front of them with water bottles and papers to check and keep everything under control.  
The numerous boys walked in one by one, saying iconic lines from the movie but none of them suited Seungwoo, Sejun or Seungwoo's mom's taste. Or anybody's taste. 

-♡

Tired and exhausted, they decide to pack up for the day when the sun sets down. The indoor place gets empty slowly with everyone except Seungwoo and Sejun leaving.  
"None of them...none of them is like my Sikkie. How will this work?" Seungwoo said, worried and Sejun patted his shoulder, "Wooya, we can do this. Dont give up."  
"Ugh, this seems hopeless!" 

Someone walked in, gentle voice calling out, "Hello! I came here for the auditions...."  
Seungwoo pinched the place between his eyebrows, "The auditions are over, go!"  
"But the watchman said Park Seungwoo is in there....and the auditions are still open?"  
"We have packed up already, just leave." Seungwoo said, signing Sejun in the dark to just take the boy away somehow.

"Actually, I'm a huge fan of Park Seungwoo. I've come all the way from Gyeonngu for the auditions. But to be honest, the auditions are just an excuse to see Park Seungw-Woah!" His things clutter and he falls on the ground, worrying Seungwoo,  
"He's fallen, Sejun! The lights!"   
Sejun goes to switch the lights on, and the tubelight illuminated the underground basement, where the boy picked up his bag and slung it back on his shoulder, chewing his gum and taking away Seungwoo's breath right out of his lungs.

Seungwoo's eyes widen and so do Sejun's, and he thinks its the weariness getting the best of him, playing tricks on his eyes. He takes a step, and another, slowly approaching the boy who looked exactly like Seungsik.  
Exactly.  
Could it be...?

No, the eyes were darker.   
And the aura was different. He was different. But it surprised Seungwoo. He stopped in front of him, and the fan's eyes widened, the bubble gum blowing out of his mouth, flustered cheeks.  
Seungwoo furrows his eyebrows and just to make sure its not an illusion, he touches his cheeks and he faint right on Seungwoo's chest from feeling overwhelmed. 

"Am I seeing this right?" Seungwoo asks,  
"Yes." Sejun replied.

  
-♡

  
"I'm Sik! Actually I'm Sangsik but you know thats kinda outdated. Sang...Sik~~I love, love Park Seungwoo. He is the BEST! I'm just in love with him, hehe. I can't believe he chose me for the role!"   
he sat in the chair while Seungwoo's makeup artists dressed him up like Seungsik, to practise his skills.   
One of the girl speaks up, "Okay okay, now let us do the work."

"Oh, but I've always wanted to be in your place. Touching his face, or wiping his sweat. It is my dream job but I always lived so far away and-"

"Can you let me put on the lipstick?" She asks, frustrated and Sik smiled, "Yes." Pursing his lips tight.

Once he's done, he steps out to reveal his look to Seungwoo, Sejun. Seungwoo's mother, the rest of the girls that worked with Seungwoo.  
The door opened and he stood, in a bright blue see-through back, and v-neck shirt, the sleeves ending tightly at his wrists and navy bottoms. The heels made the little bit lack of height make up, and the contacts did the rest of the work.

To say Seungwoo fell in love all over again would be an understatement, because right now he was mesmerized. He went up to see clearly, and he felt his heart hammer in his chest, he held Sik's chin between his forefinger and thumb. The skin to skin contact making Sik's eyes roll and faint again in happiness and Seungwoo rolled his eyes, smiling his dimply smile,  
"Ofcourse, he fainted....again." 

  
Sik is back at practising as soon as he wakes up, but the lines didn't flow out of him like Seungwoo wanted to. And to trick Byungchan into thinking that Seungsik had returned from the dead, Sik had to do way better.  
And he was trying, but not his best.  
Which made Seungwoo eventually angry the 4th day, and he yells at Sik, grabbing the sides of his arms a little rougher than he should've.  
"You can't even do this much! You're nothing like my Sikkie, just leave. Just go, for now."

A tear escapes from Sik's eyes and he stumbles away, scared and hurt.  
He's always been a huge, huge fan of Seungwoo. He grew up watching someone almost the same age as him, yet so much more attractive and amazing.  
Sik was nothing less of both but for him, Seungwoo was perfect.

  
So, Sejun told Seungwoo to tell Sik everything. From Han Seungwoo, Kang Seungsik to his rebirth and his plan to get Choi Byungchan.  
If he doesn't, Sik will never understand the character of Seungsik and will never make any progress.

Seungwoo had argued how Sik was nothing like Seungsik, but Sejun insisted that Sik deserved to know.

  
-♡

  
The moon shone on the front of the car parked nearby, Seungwoo had driven them away from the busy city to explain himself properly. He's gonna get laughed at, but if its for Seungsik, no humiliation is strong enough to make him give up.  
"I know its stupid...but that's that. And I know you won't believe me-" Seungwoo started, stuffing his hands inside the long grey coat he wore, white crew neck underneath.  
"How dare you think that?" Sik asked, tears in his eyes, and dark hair so soft under the luminious night sky.

Seungwoo turned around from where he was facing his back to the younger, tears in his eyws but ir suprised him just a little to see Sik already crying.  
"Seungwoo, you jump from a 30-story building and survive and I believe that. You beat up 100 people by yourself save the heroine, I believe that too. You run on water, fly in the air, I believe EVERYTHING. So, what makes you think I won't believe this?"

Seungwoo could feel his heart flutter, and he believed that it just wasn't Sik looking like Seungsik that made him fall for the other.

"I, will try my best. I promise. Now that I know how precious Sikkie is, I will try my absolute best and make you proud."   
His words made electric run through Seungwoo, and he knew they were alone anyways so he placed a gentle hand on his waist, and pulled him in close, "I'm sorry for being mad at you earlier."  
Seungsik gulped, about to faint from having his superhero so close,

"It's all, _all_ , okay with me." He managed to flash a pretty smile, enthralling Seungwoo who pressed a soft kiss onto Sik's forehead.  
"Thank you."

-♡

And they train and practise until Byungchan returns, working themselves off and keeping everything under their plan.


	9. Chapter 9

"I've chosen the perfect set for the movie. Trust me, you'll be surprised when you see it." Promised Seungwoo as him and Byungchan sat side by side in the car's backseat.  
Byungchan bites the inside of his cheek, "For sure. I like surprises."

Seungwoo passes him an unsure glance and a smirk covered his lips unintentionally when he saw Byungchan's eyes turn stern, noticing the giant place.   
He had no idea it was re-opened.

"Why did you choose this place?" He asked, getting off from the car when it stopped. Seungwoo shrugged his shoulders, "Circle of life. Where a thing is left incomplete, start it from there." He winks at Byungchan, and walks up to the stairs, grabbing the mic under the open sky.  
The garden is large around them, barely any grass there right now. He smiles and starts, "Everyone, this is our producer! Choi Byungchan!"  
The small audience and reporters applauded, "And....I've been excited to show my main character for the movie. Let's welcome....Subin!"

There was no way seungwoo could just put Sik out there, Sik was going to play the ghost. Subin, was the cover-up lead.   
"Ah, there is his car!" He said, motioning to the car that screeched to a halt.  
Stepped outside....Chan.   
Heo Chan, Subin's elder brother.

"Uhm..no, not you." Said Seungwoo, removing the mic from his mouth to elbow Byungchan, "You're gonna love Subin. He is sexy, just your type."  
Byungchan's pre-mad face seemed to relax, "I hope so."

And Subin was probably beyond Byungchan's expectations with the pouty lips and porcelain skin, fierece eyes and softest looking skin exposed through the sleeveless shirt.  
Byungchan laid out his hand in a gentleman-way, leading the boy up to where they stood at a higher stage outdoors.  
Not even caring for the public, Byungchan felt up Subin's revealed skin, complimenting him, "You're really pretty."  
Seungwoo clenched his fist, texting Sejun to get everything ready as they were about to enter inside the actual set.

"Let's get leaving! Subin, come." He called the boy over, escorting him away under his surveilance.

  
\----- **sejun: everything IS ready, but ma is overacting wooya**

\----- ** _seungwoo: ah that runs in the family._**

Byungchan is tailing beside Seungwoo, and just before they enter the place, Seungwoo's mother runs out, dressed in rags and looking like an old hag. She grabs Byungchan's collar, "Don't go inside....he's waiting for you!" Her shrill voice said.   
She'd always been a great actor, afterall.

"Wh- guards! Security!" Byungchan called out, visibly nervous and Seungwoo grabs Byungchan away, "Who? Who is waiting for him?" Its hard to keep her back, as she screamed and laughed in Byungchan's face,  
"Seungsik!" She yelled, and was taken away by the guards, leaving a pale and out of blood Byungchan.

-♡

  
Once Byungchan was inside, his eyes were cold and he looked around himself at the set. Everything, was just like it was 30 years ago. The red curtains, the marble tiles, the giant stairway, the golden lights. And he grit his teeth when he saw the big, golden chandlier.  
Seungwoo had really put a lot of effort into this set and into this movie.

"To pay tribute to the biggest superstar of that time, and the most gorgeous human I've ever seen. Subin, can you light the candle beside there?" Seungwoo requested, and as Subin lit the scented candle, the curtains moved and showed the beautiful large portrait of Seungsik. Greyscale, but every feature was prominent. From the eyeliner that defined Seungsik's deep eyes to the earrings dangling in his ears.  
'3...2...1' Seungwoo counted to himself but the portrait didn't catch fire like it was supposed to.

He snaps his head around, raising a brow at Sejun who shakes his head, trying to continuously push the button and light the picture up but it doesnt work, until auddenly flames emerge and the rectangular piece starts burning.  
Seungwoo thinks its planned, Sejun knows it isnt.  
 _'I'll tell him later about this'_ Sejun thinks and Seungwoo busily creates the panic of a fire, "Someone put it out!"  
He notices although, Byungchan's sickening smirk when he sees the photo of Seungsik burning and it makes Seungwoo want to hit him so bad.

  
But he needs to keep it all in.

  
"Chan....a fire!" Subin said, hiding behind Chan who was pretty terrified himself and Seungwoo calms them down, the staff running to put it out.  
The staff, the girls, Hanse and the 2 bodyguards knew all about the plan.  
They had to be secretive and careful.  
Yet smart.

  
-♡

  
"Haha, that must've been so interesting." Sik giggled, crossing his legs and sitting on the couch where all of them were gathered, excluding Subin and Chan.   
Sik had listened to everything Seungwoo's mum had told about the eventful day, and Seungwoo sat in his feet, grabbing his shoulders gently,   
"Tomorrow is going to be more interesting, Sik. You can do this, right?"

Sik looked down, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously, and with some courage gathered, he looked back into his idol's eyes,  
"I'm just scared I might make a mistake."   
Seungwoo shook his head, "No, No mistakes. This is a big responsibility, no mistakes under. any. Condition." 

Sik smiled assuringly, "Got it. No mistakes." Seungwoo could feel his chest flutter again, and it made him wonder way too much how Sik was so nice and how he wasn't just the exact same in looks.  
Sik was kind, and even if he didn't know Seungwoo personally, he's willing to believe such a tale and work his best at helping Seungwoo.   
Seungwoo's eyes flicker down to Sik's lips just for a second before his brain told him to get back into his senses and he stands up to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update aye  
> Twt: @seungsiksbaby  
> ;)


	10. End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im kind of sad this is coming to an end.  
> I hope everyone who reads this enjoyed it.

The next evening when they surround on the set to shoot a big scene inside the building, Seungwoo and everyone gets ready to put the plan into action where they message Byungchan to come meet Subin in one of the private makeup rooms with a wink face.  
Byungchan being the horny pervert got up and went inside the makeup room that was outside the larger building, opposite of the small fountain in the middle of both buildings.

The makeup rooms were empty as of now entirely, and Byungchan opens Subin's room, slowly walking inside and closing it behind him.

"You know, ever since I saw you. I knew you wanted me too..." he talked, seeing Subin sitting with his back facing Byungchan and once Byungchan stepped closer, he screamed and left the room, for he had seen Seungsik--or rather Sik, dressed as Seungsik, in the seat where he thought was Subin.

Seungwoo, on the other hand was stuck in the corridoor himself, holding back Chan by pressing him into the wall sensually, and distracting him with a compact powder, "This, You forgot this, Chan...where are you running off to recklessly?"  
The scream interrupts (read: _saves_ ) Seungwoo who runs to Byungchan with Chan clutching onto his arm, terrified.  
"What happened, Byungchan?"   
"Th-There is a ghost in here!" 

Seungwoo chuckled, " _What_?" He said, unbelievably, "I'll check inside just now." He says and opens the door again, checking thoroughly and by now Sik had escaped from the hidden door to the room beside that once.  
"See, nothing!" Seungwoo said, raising a brow at Byungchan, "And, what were you doing in Subin's room anyways?"  
"I was looking for the washrooms." Byungchan lied,  
"Next time you look for washrooms, do so in _my_ makeup room." Said Seungwoo, walking off first with Chan still hung onto him.

  
-♡

  
Seungwoo had invited Byungchan to come and check the scenes with him, playing on the giant cinema screen in front of them in the empty hall where only the both of them set in the front row. "Ah, as expected. No one can replace Seungsik." Seungwoo said, feeling a pang in his chest saying his love's name.  
He notices Byungchan adjusting uncomfortably at that, ignoring and continuing to observe the scene,  
Suddenly, instead of Subin, appears Seungsik and Byungchan shakes up, "That! That! Rewind it!" He panicked.

Seungwoo furrows his eyebrows, "Come on, now. Why?!"  
"Just do it!"   
Byungchan is on the edge of his seat, gripping the arms of the chair tightly and Seungwoo rewinds it, scenes switched to Subin ones in the control room by Sejun.  
The movie plays out like normal, Subin acting flawlessly and Seungwoo rolls his eyes at the producer.

Byungchan calms down for a mere second before again, there was Seungsik on the screen, actually Sik acting out the scenes eerily accurate. "HOW? WHAT IS THAT? **OPEN THE LIGHTS**!" Byungchan says, watching Seungsik to be actually Subin, "What are you talking about? Are you okay?!" Seungwoo asks, checking Byungchan's temperature by putting his palm onto the producer's forehead, which Byungchan jerks away from,  
"I can't do this anymore. I'm going back to America for a month until this movie releases." 

"What?!" Seungwoo asked angrily, everything has been planned out and now Byungchan would leave and all of it would be a waste, he had to think of something, quick, "Its the biggest music release and how will I do it without my producer?!"  
He looms over Byungchan, "And believe it, Byungchan. I'm not your slave. I'm doing way more than a lead actor does, and now you will boss _me_ around?"  
Byungchan listens quietly, "If you go to America, I will throw this movie away and guess **what**? You, will, have a huge financial loss and reputation loss. You need to understand how important this is. I'm just letting you know, the music release is the day after tomorrow, and you better come. Or else, Om Shanti Om will go down the drain again and you will be, _ruined_.  
Your entire career will go ' **Boom** '."  
His words were like a warning to Byungchan.

  
-♡

"Wooya, why did you do _that_? A music release? In 2 days? How will we arrange everything?" Sejun asked, pacing back and forth. "Even Sik isn't ready yet!"  
Sik fiddles with his fingers, dressed in a pink tshirt and ripped jeans, "I-I am worried but I think I can do it for you, Seungwoo."  
Seungwoo, worried, smiled at the younger, walking to him and gently caressing his face, "I know you can. I believe in you, Sik."  
"But, Seungwoo, we don't even have the music finished yet!" 

Sik smiled at Sejun, "Don't worry, 'If you want something with all your heart,  
Then the entire universe works to help you get it', we will get it." He turned his face back to Seungwoo who could feel himself fall even more deeper and in that moment he came to the conclusion that he will ask Sik out once all this is over properly even though he is pretty sure Sik already knows about his feelings.  
"I'm proud of you." Said Seungwoo, making Sik blink slowly to keep consciousness, he still wasn't used to his idol being so close to him.

"I'll do my best, I won't let you down."   
And once again, Seungwoo felt the urge to kiss the other but that would be worrisome if Sik didn't want it.

-♡

**-THE DAY OF MUSIC RELEASE-**   
**LOCATION: ORIGINAL BUILDING (RECONSTRUCTED AFTER THE FIRE)**

Seungwoo clinks his glass with one of his girls, who eyes the main door and whispers in his ear, "He's arrived."   
Seungwoo smirks, signalling Sejun with his fingers to get Sik ready. Sik wears a loose black shirt with see-through sleeves and jet black pants hugging his frame, simple jewellry in his hands and neck.  
"Are you ready?" Sejun asked him once more and he nodded, "Absolutely." Stepping out the door, and Seungwoo starts, grabbing the mic,

"Now that our wonderful and much, much appreciable Producer Choi Byungchan has arrived. Let's start!"  
The music release was just a small party where Seungwoo, Subin and the villian, Yeonjun performed the title song.  
There was one thing about the song that not much people knew, though.  
That it was about Seungwoo's life, Seungsik's death and Byungchan's crime.

Byungchan picked up on the scattered pieces quickly though and he felt goosebumps all over his body when he saw (Seung)Sik peeking out from the rest of the back dancers, a look in his eyes like he knew something no one else did.  
He shivered and turned around to leave only to have Seungwoo stand in the way, blocking his escape and forcing all the attention to him so Byungchan couldn't sneak out.

Byungchan had to see the rest of the song, and when he saw (Seung)Sik run through the hallway, he followed him up the stairs, following it and confirming one last time his suspicions when he sees Sik's shirt get stuck into an ornament and a little bit of blood to spill.  
Byungchan smirks, following Sik down the stairs where he tried to run away from him and once Byungchan tries to run from under the chandlier, the fancy chandlier comes down and sways, hitting Byungchan straight onto his head and making him lose consciousness.

  
Unbeknownst to Seungwoo, or anyone else, Byungchan had sneaked into the Control Room the other night and checked the reel. If it was an actual ghost or illusion, it wouldn't be in the spare reels but it was, and it made him sure that Seungsik wasn't actually here but just a duplicate was.  
The nervousness, the little trembling in Sik's hands and the blood, everything made it crystal clear.

  
-♡

Byungchan wakes up, still under the chandlier with a few broken pieces of glass on the ground around him. He gets up on his feet, head throbbing and dried blood still there. From behind, walks out Seungwoo in a leather jacket and white tee, black pants underneath.

"Here will be a red carpet spread for the guests to walk inside from..." Seungwoo says, watching Byungchan adjust his blazer, "And here will be a fountain, from which will pour not water, but champaigne."  
He gestures to everywhere Byungchan had, "And right here, under this chandleir--We will say our vows"

Byungchan squints his eyes at Seungwoo, "Who the _fuck_ are you and how do you know all of this?!" Frankly, he hadn't seen Seungwoo, or known that someone came to save Seungsik that night.  
"I'm just a lowly junior artist in your movies. And are you surprised? I didn't only heard your and Seungsik's supposedly private conversation, I also witnessed your crime, YOUR **MURDER**!" 

Everything rolled out and recorded in the Control Room where Sejun and Hanse put the last touches on Sik, who had changed into the exact same outfit Seungsik was wearing the night he was left in the fire by Byungchan. He looks at Hanse, "I'm scared..."   
Hanse shakes his head, "This isn't the time to be scared. Its time to scare! You can do this!" He cheers up Sik who walks out the door, all set for the night with his dialogues.

  
"That's impossible, you're way too young."  
"I am reborn, Byungchan. I was burnt alongside Seungsik that night and God gave me this oppurtunity so I get justice for my Sikkie. You took him away last time but this time I will get justice."  
Byungchan giggles, _GIGGLES_ , "Gosh, youre funny. And how would you do that? How will you make me commit my crime, Mr.Seungwoo? By telling your _shitty_ rebith story in the Court or by pulling out your DUPLICATE SEUNGSIK?!"

Seungwoo's eyes widen, and he thinks ' _Shit...he knows!'_  
Sejun and Hanse panic, "Quick, Hanse! Go, stop Sik! This bastard knows everything!"  
However, Hanse turns and turns the knob to no avail, "Its jammed, the door is **jammed**!"

"What, you thought you will pick up any cheap, lousy actor and make him Seungsik and I won't notice? But, Seungwoo, ghosts don't bleed! And this, ' _Seungsik_ ' of yours can do NOTHING to me. And without any evidence, not even God can bring me any harm!" He laughs,  
"I have evidence." A voice calls out, and Seungwoo looks behind Byungchan where the stairs were to see Sik standing there,  
"Sik, no! He knows!" Seungwoo warns.

"Ah yes, I was waiting for you, cheapster ' _Sikkie_ '. What are you going to do now, huh?" Byunchan asks mockingly, and Sik stares at him dead in the eye, "I have evidence, Byungchan." He says, stepping down the staircase with a poise he never seemed to have,  
"SIK! Go back, he knows!" Seungwoo says again but Sik is walking past him already, saying, "That night. You returned, Byungchan."  
The vibes coming off of Sik were different, and Seungwoo watches carefully,

How Byungchan steps back as Sik steps down the stairs, "You came back, and you found me, Byungchan. I was ALIVE. I was BREATHING. But you buried me alive."  
"Yea, Yeah I did." Byungchan said shamelessy.  
Seungwoo's breath hitches in his throat, what was Sik saying? None of this was in the script,  
"Evidence will be found, Byungchan. Under this chandlier, will be found Seungsik's body." His gaze flickers at the chandlier and back at Byungchan who pulls out a revolver and points it at Sik.

"How do you know all this?! Who told you?!"   
"Sik!" Seungwoo calls out but Sik didn't seem to stop, "Right under this chandlier, I will be found! You will pay for your sins, Byungchan. You will be punished!" He cursed, making Byungchan angrier and he reloads the gun in one go, "Shut up or I'll shoot you!"   
Seungwoo intervenes, jumping at Byungchan, the gun dropping from his hand as Byungchan is pushed to the floor and punched in the face,

Seungwoo gets rolled over, and a lantern slips, opening and catching fire on the curtain. Byungchan grabs the lantern, using it to scare Seungwoo who had a fear of fire. His weak point was attacked and he fell back, the lantern hitting his face and then using the same broken lantern, he walked to (Seung)Sik.   
Seungwoo couldn't see that, _not again_.  
He had felt the pain once, he couldn't bear it again. He grabs the gun and aims at Byungchan's leg, firing and making him fall to the ground, limping.

Seungwoo gets up, with some strength collected, he wipes away the little bits of flame caught on the sleeve of his jacket, ready to shoot, he glares at Byungchan,  
"Your death is written by my hands, Byungchan."  
Sik declines, "No, Seungwoo. His death is written, but not by your hands." And then his eyes are looking at the chandlier as if ordering it something and on cue, comes down the chandlier and while Seungwoo flinches back and hides his face with his arm at the shattering of glass, Sik just stands there.

The action makes Seungwoo look at Sik, above the chandlier where he was visible, looking as beautiful as ever, a soft smile suddenly covering his lips and it makes Seungwoo's stomach drop dangerously.  
The main door is pushed open and the matching smile on Seungwoo's face fades away when he sees and hears **_Sik_** call out, "Seungwoo!"  
His world stops spinning and he looks back at the Sik in front of him....or the _Seungsik_ in front of him.  
Everything makes sense now, from the burning of the portrait on its own to the chandlier hitting Byungchan after the music release, and everything the spirit just said was TRUE, and Seungwoo could get JUSTICE, because all this time,  
It had been Seungsik.

 _His_ Seungsik.

  
His eyes well up with tears and so do Seungsik's, and Seungwoo raises his hand as a wave to goodbye, seeing which Seungsik smiled a gorgeous smile, eyes glazed and Seungwoo hears his heartbeat in his ears.  
Seungsik's smile said so much and so did his glazed brown eyes that Seungwoo had always adored,  
He watches Seungsik run up the stairs and disappear into thin air.

Sik runs to Seungwoo, muttering apologies non-stop at how he has disappointed Seungwoo because the main door never even budged, and that too was all because of Seungsik's spirit. All Seungwoo could think was how finally his Sikkie could rest in peace and Seungwoo drops the gun, cupping Sik's face and pressing a kiss onto his forehead where Sik nuzzled into Seungwoo's chest right away, sobbing,

"I'm so sorry, Seungwoo! I'm so sorry." Seungwoo smiled down at Sik, who pulled back, mascara flowing down his face,  
"Sik...its okay. Everything's okay. Just, relax."

  
And yeah, everything's okay.  
A happy ending, befitting the fate.

  
**\-----♡-----**

  
Seungsik pulls away from Seungwoo's lips first, a large grin his face and the crowd cheers, "You both are officially announced as married to each other now."   
Seungwoo smiles down at the love of his life, leaning in for another kiss which Seungsik gladly accepted and they pulled away to everyone cheering again,  
Hanse wipes Seungwoo's mother's tears away and them his own and then leaning over to do the same to Sejun. 

Chan and Subin hugged as they cried emotionally, and just like every happy ending, Seungsik and Seungwoo too were happy,  
They got their own happiness.  
And they found _love_.

And maybe Sik was a part of Seungsik afterall for soulmates can never be parted, in any lifetime.  
And a lifetime is too short to love someone like him anyways.

 **Seungwoo would love him again and again, and a thousand times again with no troubles**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ask me anything that confused you, or anything about the characters.  
> Also um big big sorry to byungchan, im extremely awkward with any other kpop idols (see: the random yeonjun) so i had to make you the bad guy lmao
> 
> Anyways! @seungsiksbaby you know the deal xD


End file.
